At the Edge of the Abyss
by CarpeDiana
Summary: [IW] There is only one way to fix this mess and it ain't pretty. Or alternatively: Tony, Pepper and Steve set out on a time-travel journey with a twist. One-shot.


**Warning:** Do not read unless you've seen Infinity War.

R&R are always welcome.

All in good fun.

.

"It's alright, honey," said Pepper, eyes glistering. There was no bitterness in her expression, only understanding and love. "This is my choice as much as it is yours. You'll make it right."

"You don't have to do this, Tony," said Steve. "We'll find another way."

"There is no other way," said Tony blankly, staring down into the abyss. "This is it. The end game."

"There must be something else we can do," insisted Steve. He looked at his friend who carried half of the universe on his shoulders. "Something. _Anything_. You don't have to bear this burden alone."

Tony laughed, but it never reached his eyes. Pepper tightened her grip on his hand. A tear fell down her cheek as she stood next to him and the bottomless pit.

"No, Steve," said Tony. He shook his head slowly. "I'm the only man who can do this. You've done enough for us - for _me_. This time it's up to me to carry the cross. The Soul Stone will be mine before the purple bastard will ever be able to touch it."

Steve looked at Pepper's accepting smile, at Tony's defeated expression.

"This can't be the only solution," said Steve, unwilling to give up hope yet. "It _can't_ be. Tony, listen. You have a whole life to look forward to. You could have _kids_ ," he said, voice breaking on the last word. "Don't sacrifice your future for this. It's not worth it. "

"Steve," said Pepper. She waited until he met her eyes. "It's okay. _I'm_ okay. Tony is the only one who can do this. I believe in him."

Tony and Pepper both radiated an aura of stubborn, foolish but brave determination. They looked so sure of the role they were supposed to play on the chess board with the balance of the universe at stake. Steve took a deep breath, the last barrier of his instinct to stop them falling away.

"You deserve better than this," he finally told them. The conflict in his eyes was still there, but right now it had cooled down into a quiet burn. His tone softened. "Both of you."

Tony clamped his shoulder tightly, fingers digging into his skin through the uniform.

"Thank you, Steve," said Tony honestly. "Thank you - for caring so much after everything that happened. That's enough for me."

"Tony..." said Steve with no good way to say all that needed to be said with the little time there was left. That he would've done the same if it were up to him didn't mean it wasn't incredibly painful to watch it happen to his friend.

Tony seemed to get it though, according to the meaningful tilt of his lips. "I know, buddy. I know."

Steve took a few steps back, backing off respectfully to allow the pair their moment.

Tony looked over his shoulder at Red Skull who had watched them with amusement coloring his deranged eyes. "Just so we're clear - if I sacrifice whom is most dear to me the Soul Stone will be mine to wield? No booby traps, no backtracking, no extra conditions written in invisible ink?"

Red Skull took his eyes from his foe of seventy years and counting. He met Tony's inquiring gaze with a sickening grin, taking pleasure in the suffering of Captain America - the man who had never looked as conflicted during World War Two than he did now, because two of his friends were in pain.

"Yesss," he hissed, teeth showing. "That isss correct."

Tony took a deep breath, readying himself for what was to come.

"Alright then," he said, unable to hide the tremble in his voice. "I guess that settles it."

He embraced Pepper with all his might, head resting on her shoulder. Her hand brushed through his hair soothingly. A broken sob escaped the man who was unable to find a way to cut the wire for the first time in his life. Pepper kissed his forehead.

Steve pretended he couldn't hear their whispered comforts to allow the betrothed couple some privacy as they said their goodbyes. He refused to answer Red Skull's burning eyes. His hands were clamped tight at his belt as the only sign of his internal distress.

Pepper smoothed Tony's face, neck and shoulders with little loving kisses.

After some time Tony finally looked up and met Steve's eyes over her shoulder.

Pepper seemed to feel the change in his mood. She let him go with one last deep kiss. "I love you, Tony," said Pepper, wiping her eyes dry.

There was love and affection, trust and loyalty in her voice and Tony had never felt so lucky as he did right then. He gently swiped a lock of hair away from her forehead.

"I love you too, Pep," responded Tony quietly. "Always have, always will."

He turned away from her embrace and took a few steps closer to the edge, peering into the abyss with the most brilliant woman he ever had the pleasure of knowing at his side.

After a few heartbeats he straightened up and his brown eyes no longer showed any doubt or guilt about his next course of action. All that was left was determination and the promise to fix the mess they were in. His decision was made.

Tony turned to the man who had been there for him since the beginning of the end. He offered his hand. Steve raised his eyebrow at his silent invitation, walking back towards them, but showed no hesitation in answering Tony's request. He met his eyes with a solemn look.

"Steve..." started Tony in a grave tone. "You know I care, right?"

Steve swallowed the sudden lump in his throat away. He smiled a little as he laid his other hand over their combined ones, offering his support with the simple but no less genuine gesture.

"I know you do, Tony," promised Steve. "I know."

"Great," said Tony, stepping even closer to the edge, still holding unto Steve's hand. "That makes me feel a little bit less bad about this."

Tony gave him no time to think over the meaning of his confession, abruptly pulling the soldier closer with such unexpected strength that he lost his balance. Tony took one step back, and let go of Steve's hand.

He pushed.

Steve's eyes widened in sudden alarm, but it was too late. The ground under his feet was gone and he started falling.

The last thing he saw was Tony Stark saluting him with a strange twinkle in his eyes as a final admittance of utmost respect.

The last thing he heard was Pepper Potts's voice screeching in a way that gave new meaning to the phrase hell hath no fury like a woman scorned as she yelled "what the hell Tony?!"

The last thing he felt were the mental pieces falling into their places of the mystery that was Tony Stark at a pace faster than was humanly possible.

The Avengers. Ultron. The Accords. The phone call. The trust. The fear. The hurt. The _care_.

The last thing he said were the words "son of a-!"

.

Up above at the edge of the abyss Tony watched the leader of the Avengers fall to his death to save so many more cursing his ingenious and he couldn't help himself - "language!"


End file.
